


Настоящий

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Кит сделает что угодно, если его попросит об этом Широ.Только он — не Широ. И никогда им не станет, сколько бы воспоминаний Широ не загрузили бы в его базу данных.





	Настоящий

**Author's Note:**

> Автор придерживается теории, что в третьем сезоне нам вернули не того Широ.

Он знает, кто он такой.  
Объект Y-0-XT-39. Самый удачный образец, допущенный до операции «Курон». Всего лишь подобие оригинала, созданное, чтобы выведать слабые стороны противника.  
Он не лучший выпускник Гарнизона, не ас авиации, не Чемпион и никакой не паладин Вольтрона — нет. Но он вспоминает. Вспоминает то, чего у него не может быть, не должно быть, даже хуже —  _чувствует_.  
Будто бы всё происходило с ним на самом деле.  
Будто бы у него были друзья, боевые товарищи, кто-то, кто его любил.  
Кто-то, кого любил он.  
До сих пор любит, вообще-то.  
  
Он должен остаться здесь: замёрзнуть насмерть, быть убитым местной фауной или повстанцами, задохнуться от нехватки кислорода, только для того, чтобы не подвергать своих друзей опасности. Ах да,  _его_  друзей.  
Везучий ублюдок.  
Но он держится. Не сдаётся, сам не зная, почему. Хватается за жизнь до самого конца, которая и без того не будет длинной, если задуматься.  
Это то, что они называют «надеждой»?  
Отвратительное чувство.  
  
Объятья. До прекрасного нежные, до сумасшествия тёплые и такие бережные, будто он может рассыпаться от неосторожного дыхания. Горячие слёзы, от которых намокает щека, которые принадлежат совсем не ему. Это же Кит.  
Ох, Кит…  
Их слишком много. Он об этом не просил, Вселенная,  _зачем_ , это невыносимо.  
Эти чувства-эмоции, разливающиеся яркими пятнами на подкорке, те, которые он вспоминает, те, которые ощущает. Которые ощущал бы тот, другой.  
Или всё же свои?  
  
Его коротит, предохранители сгорают, всё летит в никуда.  
Он сам летит в никуда, исчезая в тёмно-синих, почти фиолетовых глазах. В тонких поджатых губах. В чёрных длинных ресницах и…  
Спасите его, кто-нибудь,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
— Широ?  
  
Он опирается на плечо Кита, хотя тот выглядит не лучше: наверное, не сомкнул глаз до тех пор, пока он не пришёл в себя. Это же в стиле Кита, верно?  
Такая забота о том, кого он…  
  
— Я в порядке, правда, — попытка улыбнуться.  
  
Кит улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
С каждой минутой только хуже.  
Кит никого к нему не подпускает. Отводит в свою комнату, приносит еду и одежду, молчаливо сидит рядом. Не давит, не лезет с расспросами; его тело похоже на сжатую пружину — словно Кит готов промчаться до другого конца галактики и обратно за несколько секунд на джет-паке, если его попросят.  
Кит сделает что угодно, если его попросит об этом Широ.  
Только он — не Широ. И никогда им не станет, сколько бы воспоминаний Широ ни загрузили в его базу данных.  
  
— Тебе бы в душ, — Кит дёргает уголком губ, принимая из его рук пустую тарелку, и провожает пристальным взглядом в спину, не смея даже пошевелиться.  
  
Вода потрясающая. Она стекает по волосам, спине, ягодицам. Чувствовать её так, сильными струями, гораздо приятнее, чем болтаться в заполненной до краёв колбе без возможности сделать вдох, наблюдая за тем, как офицеры проводят краш-тесты предыдущих образцов.  
Зеркало покрыто паром, в нём не отображается практически ничего.  
Это хорошо. Он не хочет себя видеть.  
  
— Широ! — Кит вскакивает с места, несколько раз отводит взгляд в сторону, но всё равно смотрит на него. — Прикройся хотя бы.  
  
Он не понимает, в чём проблема. Кит, устав ждать, подходит ближе, пихает в его руки простынь, поднимает голову, желая что-то сказать, и замирает. Медленно тянется к его лицу рукой, трёт меж пальцев длинные пряди, по которым продолжает стекать вода, отводит их назад, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
Сгореть. Исчезнуть, раствориться, умереть и воскреснуть заново только для того, чтобы этого никогда не происходило, и чтобы это произошло ещё раз.  
  
Он не хотел. Этого хотел  _Широ_. Возможно, хотел бы — он больше не знает, где из них кто. Никогда не знал, возможно. И есть ли у него хоть что-то своё.  
У него есть Широ. А у Широ есть Кит. И Кит целует  _его_ , думая, что целует Широ.  
Они ни разу не встречались лично, но он уверен, что Широ — самый счастливый человек во всей галактике.  
  
Кит не верит. То ли в то, что всё это по-настоящему, то ли в то, что Широ перед ним — настоящий. Это правильно, в общем-то. Только он не может сказать ему правду.  
Потому что хочет почувствовать ещё. Ещё и ещё, больше и сильнее, ярче, до потери сознания, чтобы продолжать ощущать себя  _живым_.  
Кит — тот, ради кого Широ продолжал бороться всё это время.  
Теперь он понимает, почему.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не плачь, — говорит он в коротких перерывах между поцелуями. — Я вернулся.  
  
Кит улыбается, обнимает его, бормочет что-то в шею — он чувствует только его дыхание.  
  
— Широ, Боже милостивый,  _Широ_ , прошу, больше никогда не…  
  
Он целует снова, не желая слышать это имя.  
Ему жаль. Ему правда жаль, что приходится так поступать с ним, но… Что, если у него получится? Что, если у него будут друзья? Что, если у него будет тот, кто его полюбит? Кто-то, кого полюбит он?  
Что, если он  _уже_  полюбил?  
  
Ими обоими движет отчаяние. Они оба это осознают в той или иной степени, и всё это не имеет никакого значения.  
Потому что Кит берёт в рот его напрягшийся член, и в теле взрывается сверхновая.  
Он прихватывает кибернетической рукой чёрные волосы, хватает ртом воздух, натурально задыхается от новых ощущений, открывая для себя возможности своего тела. Кит двигает головой, заглатывает так глубоко, как может, давит на чувствительную головку языком, придерживает руками бёдра.  
  
— Кит, пожалуйста, — сипит он на выдохе, едва держась на ногах, плохо понимая, о чём вообще собирался его попросить.  
  
Оргазм накрывает быстрее, чем он успевает закончить фразу: накатывает волной жара, прошибает тело мелкой дрожью, сбивает с ног, заставляет встать на колени, чтобы вновь заглянуть в глаза Кита. Чтобы вновь поцеловать его губы, чтобы сделать ему так же хорошо.  
  
— Не надо, — просит Кит, перехватывая ладонью кибернетическое запястье. — Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Я сам и… Зайду позже, наверное.  
  
С кончиков волос капает вода. Они прилипают к шее, мешают прощупать под кожей пульс, которого, может, и нет вовсе.  
Кит уходит, оставляя его наедине с самым ужасным чувством.  
Надеждой.


End file.
